Lamia
Lamia is the second in command in the serpent Brotherhood. Biography Bringing magic back to the world: Lamia is a high ranking member of the Serpent Brotherhood that was involved in killing potential librarians. She went to Oklahoma with a group of Ninja and found Jake Stone in a bar where the tried to flirt with her. She told him if he could translate the tattoo on her arm. After he does, she know it is him. She tells him her name and kicks him to the floor. She draws out a katana and prepares to kill him. Eve Baird stops her a fight ensues in which her Ninja try to take out Eve and Jake. The two manage to escape in a truck. She later finds out about the painting that contains clues to the crown. She and a crew of operatives go to the museum. Some of her men get beat up by Eve however she finds the clue. She gets a helicopter and goes to the stone circle where the crown should be at. Dulaque calls her and tells her that centuries of preparation depends on her and that she better gets the crown before Flynn does. She lands and her man gets confronted by Eve and Ezekiel. Lamia says Eve should work for them after she quickly beat some of her man, Eve declines. Lamia confronts Eve in a fight and manages to quickly beat the counter-terorism expert. She says Eve should have worked for them and then prepares to kill her with her sword. Flynn blocks her killing blow and prepares to fight her with a crowbar. Lamia expresses disbelief as he tries to fight her with a crowbar. Ezekiel and Eve run away and Flynn folows. Lamia looks around at the helicopter which suddenly explodes. She later gets contacted by Cassandra who opens the library from the inside for them. Lamia and a team of operatives enter the library. She tells her men to take everything they can get. She finds Cassandra who gives her the crown. She engages Flynn in a swordfight while he uses the magical sword Excalibur. She puts the crown on her head and takes control of Excalibur. She stabs Flynn in the abdomen with the sword and then gives some man instructions to finish him off. Suddenly the library starts to fold up and she orders to retreat. She and Cassandra meet the leader Dulaque in London where he explains her they are going to better the world by bringing magic back. Lamia prepares to kill Cassandra but Dulaque motions her not to. He assures Cassandra they can cure her after which she leaves. He explains to Lamia Cassandra can be usefull for them. Lamia and a team of operatives go to Buckingham Palance and enter the depts beneath it. Cassandra helps them with the clues and they reach the stone. She orders Cassandra to be locked up and explains they are going to bring magic back and control it so they can rule the world. She stabs Excalibur into the stone which makes Magic comming back. Smoke starts to come into the room and she orders her men that the Librarians are here and they need to be found. She grabs her katana as she sees Eve fighting her men. Flynn shows up and tries to fight her. She easily knocks him to the floor and stands over him. Lamia mocks that he can not stop her with his amateuristic librarians. The Librarians activate a electromagnet which draws the crown from her head and makes Excalibur free from her influence. Angry she tries to stab him, however Excalibur blocks her stab and knocks her out. Killing Santa Lamia and Dulaque manage to track down Santa in London. They abduct him and prepare to kill him at midnight to take his power for themself. Santa wakes up and tries to persuade them not to, he tells Lamia there is good in here and that he knows she wants to help people. His talking seems to make her doubt however Dulaque makes him pass out with misletoe. Personality